godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mechani-Kong
|relationships =Dr. Who |allies =MechaGodzilla III |enemies =King Kong Godzilla |createdby =Kaoru Mabuchi |portrayedby =Hiroshi Sekita |firstappearance =''The King Kong Show'' |lastappearance =''King Kong Escapes'' |designs =ShodaiMekaniKongu |roar = }} Mechani-Kong , also known as Robot Kong , is a robotic version of King Kong created by Rankin/Bass Productions and Toho that first appeared in the 1966 animated series, The King Kong Show, and later appeared in the 1967 Toho film, King Kong Escapes. Name Mechani-Kong's name comes from the word "mechanical" and the "Kong" part of King Kong's name. In the Japanese version of The King Kong Show, he was referred to as "Robot Kong" . Appearance In The King Kong Show, Mechani-Kong has a bulky body that is brown in color, with lighter tan segments on his joints and midsection. Mechani-Kong has two black squares for eyes and a window on the top of his head, behind which Dr. Who controls the machine. In King Kong Escapes, Mechani-Kong's entire body is a metallic gray color, with visible bolts on his limbs and joints. Mechani-Kong has a utility belt containing grenades around his waist, powerful light bulbs for eyes, and a hypnotic light attached to the sagittal crest atop his head. Roar Mechani-Kong's roar is a modified Toho King Kong roar, which was sped up and echoed. Mechani-Kong's roar would later be used for the capsule monster Windom in Ultraseven. History ''The King Kong Show '']]Mechani-Kong appeared as a recurring antagonist, and was built by the evil scientist Dr. Who in order to destroy King Kong. Showa Series King Kong Escapes '']]Mechani-Kong was both designed and built by the international criminal, Dr. Who, to mine the radioactive Element X from the Arctic underground, but the robotic ape failed his creator, the radiation of Element X damaging his controls. However, Dr. Who came up with another plan to abduct the real King Kong and using Mechani-Kong, hypnotize Kong to mine Element X instead. However, the combination of Kong’s mind and the cries of Nurse Susan Watson, who Kong had a liking for, were able to overcome the hypnotism and Kong escaped to Tokyo, with both Mechani-Kong and Dr. Who in hot pursuit. In Tokyo, King Kong and Mechani-Kong battled up the side of Tokyo Tower, both monsters getting their shots in on one another. In the end, an attack back on Dr. Who's ship crippled Mechani-Kong's controls and turned the tide of battle in Kong's favor. The crippled Mechani-Kong then fell from the tower, crashing into the street below and shattering into several pieces. Weapons *Hypnotic light emitted from head *Grenades on waist *Super strength *High Beam eyes Comics Kodansya Manga A second Mechani-Kong was built and teamed up with MechaGodzilla III under the control of Doctor Oniyama to fight Godzilla in the Kodansya Godzilla manga, but both failed. Godzilla suplexed Mechani-Kong, breaking his right arm in the process. Powerless, the mechanical ape fell on top of MechaGodzilla III, and sank into the ocean. He was presumably deactivated by his internal systems short-circuiting. Trivia *According to Koichi Kawakita at the Godzilla Birth Festival 2010 on November in the Ginza district of Tokyo, Japan, Mechani-Kong was supposed to appear in a scrapped ''Godzilla vs. Mechani-Kong film in the Heisei series. *Mechani-Kong, being a robotic doppelganger of King Kong, was likely the inspiration for MechaGodzilla. *In King Kong Escapes, Mechani-Kong's theme is actually an updated version of the military march from King Kong vs. Godzilla. Akira Ifukube later modified and included this theme in his score for Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. *Mechani-Kong makes a brief cameo alongside Maguma in a drawing in an episode of the 1993 trivia show, Adventure! Godzilland. *In an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy titled "Giant Billy And Mandy All-Out Attack," there was a parody of Mechani-Kong named "Mecha-Gorillasaur," who was piloted by Mandy. *A modified version of Mechani-Kong's appears as the "Gorilla Detector" in a first season episode of The Muppet Show. List of appearances Films *''King Kong Escapes'' Television *''The King Kong Show'' Video games *''Konami Wai Wai World'' Do you like Mechani-Kong? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Showa era - Kaiju Category:King Kong Monsters Category:Robots